Stranger
by SkailarBluhays
Summary: She seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. This stranger that's captivated my mind. Femslash ahead. I've warned you.
1. Prologue

_It's cold._

It's the only thought that manages to flash through her mind as the ashes fall around her.

_It's dark and it's cold. _

This is what she wanted, isn't it? To have everyone be free? Right. Then why is she on her knees, looking around with tears in her eyes? Because this isn't how she wanted to achieve success. Not this way. Not by losing the only people who actually meant something to her. Not by losing _her_. How could a full proof plan go so, _so_ wrong?

A hand lands heavily on her shoulder. She doesn't have to look up to know who it is.

"We have to leave; they called the special forces." He says urgently. She doesn't move though. She _can't_. How is she supposed to just get up and leave when she just saw _her_ fall with death riddled in her eyes?

"Come _on_, you can't just sit there and mope; you'll get caught." Says the girl.

"What's the point?" her voice sounds so broken to her ears.

"They're all dead. That should be me, not her." Her voice is filled with tears and dead hope.

"You're talking crazy. Come one before we're-"

Suddenly there's a loud crash.

"Shit! They're here! Let's go!"

She hears shouting all around her, but she stays put and stares at the lifeless body in front of her as ash is kicked up. It floats around them like a protective shield and all she can do is stare and cry.

"I'm sorry." She says before there's another loud crash and this time her vision fades to black.


	2. You'll Wonder

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

"But we-"  
>"<em><strong>No<strong>_, Stella."

"But why don't you want to go?" I whine while slamming my fist down on the hard wooden table.

"Why do you want to go ?" Charlie answers my question with a question. I hate when people do that to me; I'm the only one that gets to do that.

"Because it's _New York_." I say incredulously as if it's that was the most absurd question to ever be asked.

"And we get to go for free." Says Wen, being the backup he has failed to be up to this point.

"Thank you, Wendall." I thank Wen sarcastically through clenched teeth to remind him that I was not happy with him.

Wen nods with an innocent seeming smile while I just glare at him.

"Why not go?" Mo questions trying to steer us back on the right track.

"Thank you Mo." I thank Mo genuinely then I turn and give Wen one more death glare.

"I don't know you guys. 4 months? Gram hasn't been doing too good and I don't really want to risk anything." Olivia says, being her forever worrisome self.

I reach over and place my hand over hers. I look at her in the eyes with sympathy and comfort while saying, "I'm sure Gram will be absolutely fine. She may not be young, but she's a fighter." Mo and Wen mumble their agreement.

"How is your dad even letting you go?" Scott questions Mo, trying to turn the conversation back to the situation at hand and not Olivia's sickly grandmother.

"He's learning to trust me more." I high-five Mo with the hand that had laid on Olivia's.

"And plus, it's not like we're going there totally alone without adult supervision; Mr. Abrams and Ms. Reznick are going with us," I say.

"Even though almost all of us are almost 18." I add under my breath.

"Think about it guys; 4 months , good pay, only, like, 4 large gigs, and _**New York**_." Says Wen, ignoring my comment.

"Look-" Scott begins but I cut him off.

"No, _you_ look Scott," I never really liked him.

"I've been stressed out this whole year and I know you all have too. We could use the time we have off to regroup. Don't you think that's just too big of a deal to pass up?"

"That's exactly my point! It seems too good to be true. It feels like they're gonna manage to find some type of loop hole to make us…do promotional adds or something." Charlie points out and I gotta admit it's a valid point and would be a score for him. Too bad I had already thought everything through.

"That's why Artie is going." Charlie looks as though he has nothing left to say,

"Guys, I know you're skeptical. But I promise you when we get there you're gonna wonder why you said no in the first place." I say softly.

Scott, Charlie, and Oliva look between each other before nodding in agreement.

"Yes!" I cheer along with Mo and Wen. I hop out of my chair and do my little happy dance, which doesn't fail to make the others laugh.

If only I knew what was to come in the next 4 months.


	3. We'll just call this chapter 3

_Boring_. So very, very _boring_.

I hit my head repeatedly on the head rest with a groan. Why can't the damned plane take off already? How hard is it to get everyone on?

"You'll get a concussion if you keep hitting your head like that, Stell." Charlie says from behind me.

I can't tell if he's joking or not so I turn around and say,"Charls, I do not want to catch your stupidity, so if can you do me a favor and _shut the fuck up_, I'll much appreciate it."

He throws his arms up in surrender and I turn back around, my glare never slipping from my face. Maybe me being a bitch won't make the plane take off any sooner, but it sure would provide some entertainment.

Suddenly, some one falls into the seat next to me with a great huff of annoyance. I realize that, that someone is a girl. And not just any girl, but a _hot_ girl. Her long brunnette hair falls just below her chest and cascades down her back in smooth, soft looking curls. Her eyes, even though holding a pissed off quality, are the most mesmerizing brown I have ever seen and I know that I could easily get lost in them.

But I'm glad they are glaring at the head rest in front of them because I would be beyond screwed if she sees me staring at her like a creeper.

I hear her mumble something incoherent while crossing her arms and pouting like a five year old.

_Cute._

Although her demenor yells "stay the fuck away", her smooth brown skin calls to me like an unsolicited achilles heel, urging me to reach out and run my fingers up the exposed skin of her arm through her strapless, peach colored sun dress.

But that can end up in _so_ many bad ways- like going to jail. _Again._ So I settle for clearing my throat in hopes to get her attention.

"What?" She snaps after my second attempt. Her tone of voice doesn't deter me from my goal one bit. And I show this much by giving her my best smirk/grin. Yes, this always seems to work, and no, she does not seem to be an exception.

Some of the anger slowly slips away from her face as I say, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so angry."

But her response is something that I do _not_ expect.

She _snorts._ And not just that, _no_, she also rolls her eyes.

"And how many times has that line worked?" She inquires, a mocking lit to her voice. I frown, realizing this girl won't be as easy as the others.

"Many times, thank you." I counter indignantly, my pride being damaged _just a bit_. But that seems trivial when she laughs, because, _god_, that _laugh_. I've heard many amazing melodies, I'm in a band for hell's sake, but her laugh could easily become my favorite song. Even if it's at my expense, it consumes me and makes my frown turn into a small smile. It's beautiful to say the least.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It was corny." I say after a few seconds of admiring her laugh. Not that I want to stop her, no, I could listen to her laugh for hours on end. But she's gaining people's attention and I didn't really need them to know that Stella Yamada fumbled.

"Beyond corny." She establishes, her laugh boiling down to a giggle.

I give a mock resigned sigh and nod my head. I turn towards her and find her eyes analyzing me, the previous anger completely gone. A small smirk graces my face when I realize that I'm the reason for that.

"Let's start over, alright?" She nods. I hold out my hand.

"I'm Stella Yamada."

For a few agonizing seconds she appears to contemplate taking my hand, but ultimatley decides against whatever was holding her back and grasps my hand in her soft one.

"Alex. Alex Russo."

* * *

><p>Soooooo... there really isn't much to say besides I'm lazy and have started high school this year. Tons of homework and nonexistent studying to do, ya know? With that being said, I can't promise any updates any time soon, but I <em>can<em> promise that I will be working on this story throughout this year. so...I'd MUCH appreciate it if you left a review or something just to encourage me. 'Cause everyone needs a little pushing. (_sniffle__don'tgiveuponmesniffle_) Thanks gum drops ! (God, _that_ was corny) and I love you all. FREE HUGS FOR EVERYONE! welp, back to the bat cave...

~Skai (also, apologies for the pure sucky-ness of this chapter)


End file.
